Sleepless Nights
by blossom993
Summary: Naruto can't sleep, hes been tossing and turning from one thing he just cannot get off his mind. Does he have the courage to say what he needs to say?


**Heyy guys, soooo this is my first Naruto Fanfic please be nice!**

He laid in the mess of white sheets, tossing and turning. Once again it was another night that the young blonde ninja could not sleep. And it was all because of _her. _Her soft soothing voice calling his name played on repeat as images of her pale pink hair falling loosely around her angelic face, illuminating her jade green eyes. 'Oh, those eyes, I could just stare into them forever' he thought. Sakura: she was all he heard, all he saw, and all he loved, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her he loved her. And that is what kept him up most nights.

The night seemed to drag on. Finally, Naruto couldn't stand it. He was so restless and his body felt uneasy. Slowly, rising out of bed, the sixteen year old boy began to pace around his room. It was a mess, empty containers of Raman was scattered on the floor in the mixture of clean and dirty laundry, he couldn't even tell which was which anymore. Though, he could honestly careless.

It had only been a few months since the battle with Pain occurred and the war was just beginning to start raging. He knew his time to bring peace to the ninja world was approaching, and truth be told…he was scared shitless. There had already been too many deaths, and too many people willing to put their lives on the forefront to protect him…including Sakura.

God, he wished she wouldn't be so willing to do so. Her safety is what he valued most. It was her that would get him through the last stretch of his battles. Because he knew once it was over she would be waiting on the side lines ready to heal and embrace him with loving arms. That kind of emotion wasn't something that you found with just anyone. He knew he would not be able to forgive himself if something happened to her because of him. There was no way in hell that he was going to lose the girl he loved. And his true love was something that did not come easily.

She was so beautiful, powerful, strong, smart,…just wonderful. It was amazing to see the metamorphous she had undergone since she decided she was ready to be useful, not only to team 7 and Kohona, but herself as well. Naruto could hardly believe it, well actually he could. There was something special about the cherry blossom, and he had known it since the day they were put on the same team together. It had just taken a few years for her shell to break.

It was funny how a little crush that he had when he was twelve could grow into something so much more. It was amazing that Sakura was best friends with him. Looking back on their past relationship lets just say it was a train wreck. She hated him with a passion being obsessed with Sasuke, and he could only act foolishly, trying to win her attention, but only to be shot down with crushing rejection. But, that was all in the past. It was the fact the more mature Sakura was the one who was giving him attention now.

"Argh!" Naruto grunted out loud. Her face, her gorgeous face, was as if it was branded forever in his vision. He just could NOT erase the image out of his mind; then again he didn't exactly hate it too much. But, it was just that he wanted her so much. He wanted to be able to kiss her delicate lips, he wanted to hold her in his protective embrace where she would always be safe, but most of all he wanted her to want him back.

Swiftly he jumped out of his window and climbed up to his roof. The blond vessel was desperate for some air. That's what he needed! But still Sakura's face burned vividly. Her jade eyes shone with delight. He found it hard to break his attention away from her eyes whenever they would hang out. It was as if they had some kind of holding power that sucked their victim, filling their soul with peace and happiness. It was almost impossible to stop his spirits from automatically lifting every time those intense eyes were looking at him. And her innocent smile stretched cheek to cheek. Sakura owned a special kind of charisma that could change the mood of a whole crowd filled with hundreds of people. It was an amazing talent. It was hard for his heart not to swell two times bigger at the mere thought of the pink headed medical ninja.

Why couldn't he tell her of his feelings? He had faced scarier and more life threatening battles than telling a girl 'I love you.' So why couldn't he charge some of that energy and courage he had during battle to just speaking three little words. It wasn't like he was shy either. Maybe he was just worried of the rejection that would come if he was to say how he felt. He didn't want to lose her. Not again. There was no way that he wanted to lose the last true connection he had from the old days, especially one that was so vital to his will to continue on living.

But, really these nights of almost no sleep where beginning to take a toll not only on his mind, but on his physical being. Naruto knew that if he didn't act soon that someone was bound to snatch Sakura up and carry her off to a land of true happiness, and he couldn't let that happen, unless, of course that man happened to be him. She was the only one that knew his pain and burden of holding the nine-tailed fox.

In fact, it was her voice that called out louder than any other when he was beginning to lose control. She calmed him down, brought him back to reality, and fixed his soul. They had been together for so long, not for her to have an affect like that on him.

The emotion became too much for the spiky blond haired boy to handle. The air around him became tight and it was hard for him to breath or move. He had to call her. He had to now. The adrenaline was pulsing through his veins. It was now or never. For some reason he was feeling particularly courageous.

Naruto jumped down from his roof, swinging his body into his apartment. It was 3:00 am, but he didn't care. He picked up the phone and shakily dial Sakura's number. Though he knew the lovely girl was probably sound asleep he could only hope she would pick up the phone, this was his only chance.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Still no answer, Naruto bowed his head solemnly, there were only two more rings from a complete life change.

_Ri-_

"Err, hello? Naruto?" a groggily Sakura answered the phone. He couldn't tell if she was going to be angry or just tired. Naruto's heart began to beat a hundred times a minute and his palms began to sweat. It was becoming hard for him to hold on to the phone.

"Sakura…I love you," he said it. He finally said it. But he was met by only silence. And he could feel his heart stop. She was going to reject him. This was the end of line.

"Naruto…arigato." Her voice echoed in his mind. It was soft, sweet, caring, but confused. And with that he hung up the phone, shuffling his way back to bed, only to lie there the rest of the night, still tossing and turning. She had not rejected him, nor had she accepted him. There were only more sleepless nights to come. Naruto guess it must just be the price to pay for being so in love.

**SOOOOOOOO whatcha think? I have a second chapter in Sakura's head if you guys are interested in my continuing! PLEASE REVIEW! it would be very nice:)**


End file.
